Cobra
Cobra is a character in Battle Royale. Profile Race: Fang layonin - a strong, athletic race who can transform into wolves. Weapon One (1) sidearm (dagger) One (1) main weapon (Bastard sword) and One (1) Defensive weapon (Large kite shield) Abilities The ability to transform into a half or full wolf. He may communicate with any sort of canine or canine-related beings, he speaks many languages including layonin, common and elven. JHe may channel a portion of his energy into his weapon/shield to increase the speed and power of said weapon, or to increase the fortitude of the shield. He can also utilize his energy to extend his weapon/shield, but he must sacrifice power of said weapon or durability of said shield to do so. Description Always wearing chain mail armor, and never leaves home without his sword and shield. Not very intelligent, but makes up for it in charisma, strength and speed. Has a red and a blue eye, left arm barely longer than his right (Wielding a heavy shield has stretched his arm, is what he thinks) fur is pure white (when transformed) and tail is striped white and black. Always wearing a scarlet fedora to hide his ears (which are black) a significant chunk has been taken out of the top of his right ear, and the tip of his left pinky is missing. His shield is bright red, with a large black peace sign on the front. In the two larger segments of said peace sign are the letters "S" and "W" for Shadow Wolves, the clan he leads. Biography Ever since he were a little kid, he's been trained to fight valiantly. At 600 years old (15 in human years) he was already a war hero, destroying an entire battalion of soldiers by expanding all his energy in one huge explosion. It nearly killed him, which is why he's never done it again. At the age of 1000 (17-18) he became general of the Fang society's military. He was a natural, he had more strategy than the past 5 generals combined. He left shortly after because being general got 'boring.' So he started his own clan, the Shadow Wolves, they were the most feared clan throughout the entire country. At 1500 years old (24, and his current age) he went off on his own journey, to find his calling. War was beginning to be too much for him, he needed something else, something more. After mere months of traveling he met the girl of his dreams. She was then taken away from him, and he was told he had to fight in the Battle Royale to get her back. In Battle Royale Development He lived as he died. I have no idea what that even means. What a stupid saying. Death Cobra died when a boulder fell on him and the forest fire caught up with him in Round 3: Sanctuary/Ark. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Battle Royale Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Swordsmen Category:Bearded Swordsmen Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dead Characters